Things to Remember
by ShiningTear
Summary: There are things Colonel, that you should keep in mind. Riza's PoV, oneshot.


A/N: I give you this _short_ little fic and ask your forgiveness for my long absence. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please, do drop a review.

**Things to Remember**

There are few things, Colonel, Sir, which I want to say to you. No, more like things that I need to ask you to do, else I'll lose my mind. I don't want to burden you with my little wishes; I know our goal is all you need to keep in mind right now. It is already enough to make your boyish self feel a huge weight on your shoulders and I have made myself to swear that I will not do anything that would give you extra-weight. In fact, I want to carry part of what's bothering you on my own shoulders, to let you keep your idealistic way of seeing the world by keeping the shadows away from you. They have done too much already. There are these things however, things that bother me at night, that make me lose my sleep as I worry someone will notice them happening. So, Sir, I must ask you, for your sake as well as mine to remember this piece of advice I'm going to give to you.

So first, when I walk behind you, exactly three steps behind you, don't look stiff, like you want to turn around because my eyes on your back make you feel uncomfortable. Don't sneak little glances at me from the corner of your eye while we are walking on the busy streets of Central, in the middle of all the ears, all the eyes. Don't slow down to walk in the same pace as I. It looks too suspicious.

When we are at work, don't drop your papers to make me pick them up. My figure isn't that great and you know you can't see it under the uniform. If you could ever make the law of you idiotic miniskirts, then things would be different, right? Well by dropping papers now you will only keep yourself away from that ridiculous dream of yours. Don't stay too late to overwork; you know they'll start guessing things. I am willing to play the part of your babysitter, forcing you to work by night and day, but not even I can "make" you work all-nighters seven days a week without raising some suspicions. You may think you are considered lazy enough, but really, you and me, together in the office for fourth night in a row. Wouldn't you suspect something too? Even if the only thing we do is file away some of your papers…Havoc is already making all kinds of jokes. And Sir, with all due respect, even you need to sleep sometimes.

When I'm on a mission, sent by you, please don't call me every five minutes, don't say stupid invites to dates and get drunk with flirting-they'll think you're serious about this "Elizabeth". We both know you can't be. It'll hurt too much after you close the phone.

When we are on the field and you see that danger moving closer, don't jump in front of me. It is me, who is the bodyguard, not you. Just do like all the other superiors and stay behind me. It is calming somehow, having your back against mine. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I promised to follow you, didn't I? I'm not going to die against your orders; I will keep us both save. But I promise, if I ever have to take my words back, it will be me falling, not you. The dreamers aren't supposed to fall. They should stay on top of their cloud castles and let the guards be the ones falling.

Whenever you tell to the boys about one of your contacts or rather brag about one, please don't keep stealing looks towards me. I know you feel guilty, I know I might sometimes feel jealous, but let's not make a fuss about it. It's not like we are married. It's not like you actually do anything with those girls, right? They are just contacts. And if they aren't, I do not desire to know. Being able to see you smile is enough for me. I know your heart is an honest one. You are the most talented liar, but I know your heart through and through. I know that everything you might do has a meaning. It's all just to make our dream come true.

Now you know what I want to say. I hope you'll listen. Please do help and make things less obvious. Keep our most important secret. Because as we both know: _No one can know._

A/N: It's not perfect, but I enjoyed writing it. Kind of trying a different style this time. It was nice to finish something after such a long time. Please let me know your thoughts dear readers, they mean the world to me. But please, no flames.


End file.
